Holmes shots
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: ¡Una saga de One Shots sobre los hermanos Holmes! Sherlock es pequeño, travieso y su hermano mayor tendrá que lidiar con él en más de una ocasión...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Adoro a los hermanos Holmes! Hice esto hace mucho tiempo y espero que lo disfrutéis, son tan cucos esta pareja de hermanos...**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Barco Hundido<strong>

Sherlock se levantó de golpe a las unas de la madrugada. Fuera estaba lloviendo y, aunque no le asustaba la lluvia, el ruido del agua y el que se había tomado dos vasos de zumo antes de ir a dormir, habían hecho que se hiciera pis encima.

Suspiró triste antes de bajarse de su nueva cama. Le había costado mucho convencer a sus padres de que los piratas dormían en sus barcos así que estos habían hecho un pequeño barco con chapón y pinturas y habían metido el colchón dentro. Estaba muy orgulloso de su cama pero mejor dormir seco esa noche si no quería resfriarse.

Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y luego buscó unos nuevos calzoncillos en el cajón más bajo de su cómoda.

Agarró su oso de peluche y fue lentamente hasta el cuarto de su hermano mayor. Cerró la puerta tras él y fue hasta la zona donde descansaba. Encendió la luz de la mesita y tosió para despertarle.

—Capitán Holmes, solicito permiso para subir a bordo —dijo muy serio.

Mycroft dio un respingo, pero cuando identificó la voz de su hermano gruñó molesto.

—Sherlock… —pidió —. Déjame dormir, es tarde.

—Capitán Holmes, solicito permiso para subir a bordo —repitió Sherlock moviéndose en su sitio.

—No estoy para juegos… —murmuró Mycroft frotándose los ojos.

—Mi barco fue atacado por una ola maligna y se hundió. Solicito permiso para subir a bordo de su barco, capitán Holmes… —susurró Sherlock mirando el suelo avergonzado.

Mycroft por fin se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano pequeño allí de pie, sin pantalones, mirando el suelo rojo como un tomate y abrazando fuerte a su osito de peluche.

—Vaya —susurró —. Está bien capitán Holmes, puede subir a bordo —dijo con media sonrisa.

Se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama y apartó el edredón y las sábanas. Sherlock se subió inmediatamente, se metió bajo ellas y se pegó a Mycroft muerto de frío. El mayor alargó el brazo para apagar la lámpara y luego lo dejó sobre Sherlock.

—Espero capitán Holmes, que controle sus fugas nocturnas durante la travesía en mi barco —le advirtió Mycroft.

Sherlock gruñó y se abrazó a su oso de peluche con fuerza y se quedó dormido poco después.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Mycroft despertó, Sherlock no estaba y el estaba húmedo. Se destapó rápidamente y se tanteó los pantalones. No. El no podía hacerse pis ya era mayor para eso. Acarició la tela mojada con los dedos y se la llevó a la nariz. No olía a nada y cuando miró a la mesita de noche observó como el vaso de agua que se llevaba todas las noches estaba vacío. Y el no lo había probado. Se desnudó inmediatamente, se puso lo primero que vio en el armario y luego bajó las escaleras corriendo. Aquello era culpa de Sherlock y solo de Sherlock.

Su hermano estaba en la cocina, sentado en la mesa terminando su plato de cereales. Cuando Mycroft apareció en la cocina, Sherlock le sonreía con superioridad.

—¡Tú! —exclamó señalándole.

Sherlock rió divertido. Mycroft se fue hacia el pero su padre lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo hijo —le dijo —. Sherlock nos ha contado tu pequeño problema de anoche y no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Mycroft se giró y le miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, lo que te pasó anoche. No pasa nada. He mandado cambiar tus sábanas y no saldrá de aquí —dijo antes de acercarse a Sherlock —. Vamos hijo, sube y lávate los dientes rápido que si no, llegaremos tarde al dentista —le dijo mientras le despeinaba los rizos.

Sherlock se bajó de la silla y pasó sonriente por el lado de Mycroft.

—Me las pagaras —le dijo el mayor entre dientes.

Sherlock solo rio y se fue de allí corriendo. Mycroft no debió burlarse pues cualquier acción tiene sus repleaslias.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Día de Playa**

El Sol brillaba sobre el agua del mar, resplandeciendo allá donde miraras. La familia Holmes, acababa de llegar a la playa y tras colocar las sombrillas y las tumbonas se sentaron.

Mycroft se encontraba debajo de su sombrilla, con un bañador rojo y embadurnado en crema. Su espalda estaba llena de pecas y prefería que no le diera el sol.

Sherlock, que también estaba embadurnado en crema, estaba sentado en la arena. Tenía un sombrero puesto para que no le recalentara tanto la cabeza por el sol, estaba llenando un cubo con arena para hacer castillos. Un pequeño fuerte.

—Mycroft —dijo el señor Holmes media hora después.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza ligeramente, temiéndose lo peor.

—Lleva a tu hermano al agua, nadad un poco. Os dará una insolación —advirtió.

Sherlock se levantó de la arena de un salto al escuchar a su padre y fue corriendo hacia su madre para que le pusiera los manguitos. Luego miró a Mycroft sonriente.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo animado —. ¡Vamos a nadar! —exclamó.

Mycroft le miró alzando una ceja, suspiró cansado y cerró el libro. Luego se puso de pie, cogió a Sherlock de la mano y se dirigió con él al agua.

Estaba helada aunque dada la calor que hacía fuera era un contraste bastante agradable. Mycroft anduvo hacia el mar hasta que el agua le llegó por la cintura, Sherlock flotaba gracias a los manguitos aunque apretaba la mano de Mycroft con fuerza.

—No aprenderás a nadar si no me sueltas, Sherlock… —susurró el pelirrojo poniéndose frente a él.

—Pero… ¿¡y si me ahogo!? —preguntó el niño angustiado.

Mycroft sonrió, tiró de Sherlock hacia él y le echó un poco de agua por la cabeza para refrescarlo.

—No te vas a ahogar. Llevas los manguitos y yo jamás dejaría que lo hicieras —dijo sonriendo.

Sherlock le miró con cara de cordero degollado mientras se dejaba mojar, luego suspiró.

—Bueno —murmuró —. Pero si me muero te arrepentirás —le dijo.

Mycroft se rió y le cogió ambas manos.

—Eres muy dramático, ¿lo sabías?

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo y se estiró en el agua. Comenzó a mover los pies lentamente, intentando mantener su cuerpo sobre la superficie.

—No me gusta la playa… —se quejó —. Prefiero la piscina. Si me ahogo no hay nadie que se ría. Además, seguro que papá o mamá se lanzarían al agua a por mí… O si no se lanzaría…

Mycroft dejó de escuchar a su hermano. Frente a él se puso un chico moreno, con el pelo castaño, alto y musculado. Tenía un tatuaje de un trival en el brazo y una sonrisita en el rostro.

Comenzó a jugar a las palas con otro chico que tenía enfrente. El pelirrojo sonrió tontamente mientras le miraba. Hasta que sintió un manotazo en su mano.

—¡Mycroft! —exclamó —. No me estás escuchando —se quejó.

—Lo siento… Sherlock —susurró este sin dejar de mirar al chico —. Si te estaba escuchando, que no quieres ahogarte decías.

—¿Y que he dicho más? —se quejó

—Eh… No sé, no he prestado atención —confesó el pelirrojo dirigiendo la vista hacia él.

Sherlock gruñó molesto y tiró de Mycroft.

—Me cansé de nadar, vamos —dijo tirando de él.

Mycroft sonrió y comenzó a andar hacia la orilla, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando notó algo rozarse contra el pantalón.

—Mierda, aquí no… —pidió en un susurro.

—¿Qué dices Mycroft? —preguntó Sherlock tirando inútilmente de la mano de su hermano.

—Yo prefiero quedarme…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se quejó Sherlock.

—Quiero bañarme un poco más, ve tú —dijo.

—¡No puedo ir solo! ¡Vamos Myc! —exigió Sherlock tirándole de una mano.

—Sherlock, ¡me quiero quedar! —exclamó Mycroft algo nervioso hundiéndose un poco más y llevando a Sherlock consigo.

El niño miró fijamente a su hermano y se agitó.

—Myc… Vamos, esto está muy hondo… —pidió.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, sin moverse. Aunque no soltó a su hermano. Sherlock, que aún tenía miedo, se acercó a Mycroft y lo abrazó para no hundirse, aunque cuando su cuerpo rozó el de su hermano se separó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el niño sorprendido.

—Nada —contestó secamente.

—¡Le diré a papá que te ayude! —exclamó Sherlock dándose la vuelta y comenzando a nadar.

—Sherlock, ¡no! Espera. No le digas nada… —exclamó Mycroft nervioso.

Sherlock no atendió, conforme avanzaba comenzó a llamar a su padre.

—¡Papá!¡Papá! —exclamó.

Su padre, al escucharlo se acercó corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa Sherlock? —preguntó mirándole alarmado.

—¡Algo le pasa a Mycroft! —exclamó.

—¿El qué le pasa?

—¡Su colita está muy dura! ¡Seguro que le picó algo! Ayúdale, ¡rápido! —exclamó a gritos.

La gente que estaba alrededor le miró sorprendido. Algunos que estaban en el agua rieron y lo fueron comentando.

Mycroft se hundió en el agua hasta desaparecer. Quería que la tierra se lo tragase, o que se lo llevara un tiburón.

—Sherlock… —susurró su padre con una sonrisa—. Mycroft está bien…

—¡No está bien! ¡La colita no se pone así nunca! Seguro que le pasa algo —dijo alarmado.

—No… —dijo en un susurro —. A ver Sherlock… —dijo para que solo le escuchara él —. Cuando creces y te haces mayor, tu cuerpo también crece… Le sale pelo donde antes no había, la voz se agrava…

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—A veces, cuando ves a una persona que te gusta… Pues el cuerpo reacciona así —dijo su padre con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba los manguitos.

—¿A Mycroft se le ha puesto la colita dura cuando ha visto a ese chico? —preguntó sin molestarse en bajar la voz mientras señalaba a su espalda.

El señor Holmes abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Chico…? —preguntó confundido.

—Estaba muy distraído cuando vio al chico que está jugando a las paletas —dijo Sherlock muy orgulloso de su deducción.

Su padre se quedó petrificado unos momentos, buscando por el agua a Mycroft, que salía en esos momentos asomando solo los ojos y la nariz.

—Te voy a echar crema, si… —dijo el hombre suspirando —. No quiero que te quemes, que luego no duermes.

Sherlock asintió y siguió a su padre. Se puso el sombrero y comió su bocadillo de pan de molde mientras su padre le echaba crema en la espalda.

Mycroft salió del agua una hora después, avergonzado y pálido. Cuando llegó al sitio donde estaban sus padres no solo supo que sabían el "problema" que había tenido sino de porque lo había tenido.

Se mantuvo debajo de la sombrilla hasta que se fueron. Tenía el libro entre sus manos, pero no leía, ni siquiera pasaba la página. Solo se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Su hermano no tenía culpa ninguna pero si se hubiese estado quietecito y sin moverse sus padres no hubiesen sabido nada.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, subió directamente al baño que había en su habitación, se duchó y se tendió en la cama. Ni tan siquiera bajó a cenar, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para afrontar la situación.

Por la noche, Sherlock llamó a la puerta. Llevaba un libro en sus manos y ya tenía puesto su pijama.

—¡Mycroft! —dijo sonriente —. ¡Traigo el cuento! Me prometiste esta noche que me lo leerías.

El pelirrojo se levantó pesadamente de su cama, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y abrió la puerta.

—Sherlock, no estoy de humor… —murmuró.

El menor no le escuchó, entró rápidamente, se quitó las zapatillas y se subió a la cama.

—Venga, venga —dijo dando palmaditas en su colchón.

—Sabes leer… —dijo Mycroft cerrando la puerta y acercándose.

—Venga Mycroft… —pidió sonriendo.

Mycroft se metió en la cama y cogió el libro. Comenzó a leer pero debía de hacerlo realmente mal cuando Sherlock puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las páginas.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Nada —murmuró Mycroft sin levantar la cabeza.

—Oh venga, ¡sé qué te pasa algo! —dijo cogiéndole el rostro y elevándolo —. Estás muy triste… —murmuró —. ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿El libro que leías no acabó como querías?

—No Sherlock…

—¿Entonces?

—No tiene importancia —dijo mirando a los ojos de su hermano.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo confundido.

—¿¡Es por lo que le he dicho a papá del chico!? —preguntó animado cuando se acordó.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el pequeño Holmes —. No llores, ¿por qué lloras? ¡Lo siento….!

—Sherlock, es que… Papá y mamá no deberían de haberlo sabido —murmuró.

El niño le miró confundido.

—¿El qué no deberían de haber sabido? —preguntó.

—Da igual, eres pequeño… No lo entenderías —murmuró el pelirrojo.

—No soy pequeño… ¿Qué no deberían de haber sabido? —preguntó —. ¿Qué te gustan los chicos?

Mycroft asintió lentamente, sin ser capaz de dejar de llorar.

—Pero… ¡Eso no es malo! —exclamó —. ¿Por qué no te pueden gustar los chicos? ¡Son personas! ¡Te pueden gustar las personas!

Mycroft abrió los ojos y miró a Sherlock.

—¿Qué dices…? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Bueno… Hay chicos a lo que le gustan las chicas, también tiene que haber chicos a los que le gusten los chicos. Y eso no es malo. Es igual… ¡Quizás cuando vivan juntos usen más cuchillas de afeitar! Pero… Está bien, ¿no?

—¿No te importa? —preguntó el pelirrojo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¡No! Siempre y cuando me leas por las noches no me importa… —dijo sonriendo.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado y le sacudió el pelo. Cogió de nuevo el libro y comenzó a leer. Esta vez Sherlock pareció satisfecho y se quedó dormido a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Mycroft bajó junto a su hermano a desayunar. Sus padres le esperaban en el comedor. Se sentaron frente a él.

—Hijo —dijo el señor Holmes.

Mycroft tragó saliva. La conversación acerca de lo del día anterior iba a llegar y tenía que afrontarla. Al menos el apoyo (o la indiferencia) de Sherlock ya la tenía.

—Respecto a lo de ayer… —empezó su madre.

—Sí —dijo Mycroft.

—¿Eres homosexual Mycroft? —preguntó su padre con brusquedad.

El pelirrojo tomó aire y asintió.

—Si padre —respondió.

El matrimonio se agarró la mano con fuerza. La mujer, tomó aire.

—Tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando ayer y… —murmuró.

—Creemos que si es lo que te hace feliz, debemos de respetarlo.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y les miró.

—¿En serio?

El hombre asintió y le sonrió para que se calmara.

—No es algo tan raro estos días y… Bueno, si tú eres muy feliz y no le haces daño a nadie con tu decisión a nosotros nos parece que es lo correcto. Tranquilo Mycroft, no pasa nada.

Mycroft sonrió a su padre, luego miró a su madre y vio como esta también sonreía. Suspiró tranquilo.

—Aunque la próxima vez… Controla tus hormonas —dijo su padre divertido.

Mycroft se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a desayunar con rapidez. Mejor no responder para no seguir sacando el tema.

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Piratas**

La lluvia arreciaba contra las ventanas de la mansión Holmes tan fuerte que cualquiera pensaría que se trataba del diluvio universal. Sherlock había empujado todos los muebles del salón contra la pared con la ayuda de Mycroft aprovechando que sus padres no llegarían a casa hasta el día siguiente y se había esparcido todos los cojines y almohadas de la casa por todo el lugar.

Saltaba de uno a otro, dando carreras mientras gritaba palabras sin sentido que había leído en libros de piratas y de navegación. Mycroft estaba en un rincón cerca del radiador leyendo un libro. Estaba tan sumido en su lectura que no se percató de que Sherlock había dejado de hacer ruido hasta que sintió un empujón.

—¡Necesito que seas una chica! —exclamó el pequeño sujetando un vestido de color azul oscuro y una pamela fucsia.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Mycroft confundido mientras cogía la ropa y la dejaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

—¡Los piratas salvan a damas en apuros! —exclamó Sherlock emocionado mientras se sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón cinturones de la batas de dormir de sus padres.

—Lamento decir que no soy ninguna dama en apuros Sherlock, es más, no soy ninguna dama en general.

—Pero… —se quejó —. Yo quiero salvar a alguien —le dijo algo decepcionado.

—¿No deberías de jugar a esto con gente de tu edad Sherlock? No sé, la gente de tu clase por ejemplo… —susurró.

Sherlock tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Nadie en el cole quiere jugar conmigo y lo sabes —susurró.

—Pero jugar a los piratas es cosa de niños, ¿por qué no juegas con los otros niños?

—¡Todos me llaman raro! —se quejó —. No me dejan jugar con ellos a nada porque dicen que hablo raro, ¡no hablo raro! Uso términos reales que se usaron en el pasado y que se usan ahora, sobretodo en la armada… —dijo al borde del llanto.

Mycroft se pasó la mano por la cara y bufó.

—Entonces quieres que juegue yo contigo —afirmó.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó cogiéndole de las manos para que se levantara.

Mycroft suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Y me tengo que vestir de chica —murmuró algo escéptico mirando el vestido.

—¡Claro! —se quejó Sherlock —. Si no, no podrás ser Rose Marie, la hija del aguacil del pueblo que fue secuestrada por el malvado pirata "Pata de palo" —dijo emocionado.

Mycroft siguió a su hermano hacia una pesa situada en una pared del fondo mientras se ponía la pamela.

—No me voy a poner el vestido —dijo Mycroft.

—¡Tienes que ser fiel a tu personaje! —dijo indignado.

—Tengo más kilos y más espalda que mamá, Sherlock. Romperé el vestido y se dará cuenta. Espero que te valga con la pamela —dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente unos minutos, luego suspiró.

—Como digas… ¡Pero tienes que poner voz de chica! —exclamó.

—De acuerdo capitán Holmes —dijo Mycroft poniendo voz aguda mientras se dirigía a la mesa que había contra la pared y sentándose en el suelo.

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso de que le siguieran el juego y aferró el cinturón de felpa para atar las manos de Mycroft alrededor de la pata de la mesa. Cuando estuvo listo, se marchó del salón para coger su sombrero pirata y su sable de plástico. Mientras, Mycroft aprovechó para comprobar si tenía la oportunidad de escapar en caso de que Sherlock tramara alguna trastada.

—Sencillo —susurró.

—¡Aaaargh! —exclamó Sherlock entrando al salón armado con el sable.

Mycroft aguantó la risa al verle e intentó mostrarse asustado. Sherlock se movía rápido, saltando entre los cojines y batiendo el sable al aire.

—¿¡Dónde está escondido "Pata de palo" señorita? —exclamó Sherlock poniéndose al lado de Mycroft mientras fingía estar batiéndose en duelo con un grupo numeroso de gente.

—¡Lo vi marcharse a la bodega Capitán Holmes! —exclamó Mycroft adecuando su voz a una femenina que no resultara muy estridente.

Sherlock saltó, rodó por los cojines y se subió a un sofá sin parar de mover la espada. De repente, saltó del sofá a uno de los cojines que estaban en el centro del salón mientras gritaba entusiasmado.

—¡Estás aquí! —exclamó —. ¡Vengo a por Rose Mari! ¡Ella no te pertenece —Sherlock se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como si alguien estuviera respondiéndole, luego gruñó —. ¡Sí! Somos dos piratas pero yo decidí cambiar mis ideales y desde entonces me ha ido mejor que bien —exclamó —. ¡No! ¡No busco el oro ni la gloria! ¡Solo divertirme! Y créame, esto es muy divertido.

Inclinó el sable hacia delante y durante cinco minutos se batió en duelo con el aire y lo hacía tan bien que incluso Mycroft se entretenía con esa fantástica lucha encarnizada.

Sherlock rodaba por el suelo, se escondía tras el sofá, hacía gestos de dolor e incluso cayó dramáticamente al suelo mientras se sujetaba el hombro.

—¡Capitán Holmes! —exclamó Mycroft sin dejar de interpretar su papel —. ¿Se encuentra bien?¿Está herido?

—¡No se preocupe señorita! —gruñó Sherlock fingiendo dolor en su voz —. Un Holmes jamás está malherido, sólo podrían pararme si me asesinan.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y blandió su sable con el brazo izquierdo.

—¡La salvaré aunque sea lo último que haga! —le dijo decidido mirándole fijamente.

Mycroft fingió miedo y observó cómo su hermano le miraba con orgullo antes de mirar al frente.

—Di tu últimas palabras, Pata de Palo —exclamó.

Seguidamente, el pequeño Holmes empujó el sable con fuerza hacia delante apuñalando a un cojín. Se movió hacia atrás y repitió la acción varias veces, luego miró el cojín con una sonrisa de victoria mientras se limpiaba el sable en el pantalón y lo dejaba caer al suelo.

Se limpió el rostro con la manga de la camiseta y miró a Mycroft.

—¡Que no le asuste la sangre mi lady! —exclamó acercándose a la mesa —. ¡Hemos vencido!

—Oh capitán, ha sido tan valiente —gritó Mycroft con entusiasmo —. Sabía que podría con él, estaba tan segura…

Sherlock se agachó hasta Mycroft y fue desatándole, gruñendo de dolor. Cuando estuvo suelto, Mycroft cogió a Sherlock y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias capitán, ha salvado mi vida —le dijo con entusiasmo.

—No creo que salga de esta —dijo con dramatismo mirando su brazo.

Mycroft sacó un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo y lo extendió para atarle el antebrazo, en la zona donde tenía la herida imaginaria.

—Se pondrá bien capitán —sonrió.

Sherlock sonrió débilmente y le cogió por el rostro.

—¿Estaría dispuesta a cruzar los mares conmigo señorita Rose? Solos, sin depender de nadie ni acatar ninguna ley. Libres… —le dijo entusiasmado.

Mycroft le sonrió, aquella imaginativa historia le encantaba. Sin duda alguna su hermano era un pequeño genio.

—Claro que sí —sonrió —. Claro que si estaré contigo capitán Holmes —le dijo.

Y sin más, Sherlock le dio un beso en los labios. A penas duró un segundo, pero solo porque Mycroft se apartó de un salto.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces!? —exclamó.

—¡Darte un beso! —dijo Sherlock indignado —. En mis libros siempre se dan un beso el pirata y la dama.

Mycroft apretó los puños con fuerza y de golpe Sherlock comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¡El primer beso de Mycroft ha sido con su hermano pequeño! ¡Se lo diré a todos! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Sherlock, ¡TE MATO! —exclamó.

Sabía que su hermano no se lo contaría a nadie, pero había conseguido lo que quería. Que fuera Mycroft quien se encargara de poner el salón en orden, el solo.

**FIN**


End file.
